


Free Me

by hauntedbyangels, Stegosaurus104



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedbyangels/pseuds/hauntedbyangels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaurus104/pseuds/Stegosaurus104
Summary: This was written by Stegosaurus104, and edited by Sir_Uniwhale





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anti is a little trickster isn't he

Jack had been having issues lately. He blacked out for minutes at a time, sometimes even for half an hour. Jack had hoped his girlfriend wouldn't notice, but she starting to get suspicious. He couldn't figure out how to stop it. He was worried he might black out and never wake up one day. Occasionally Jack had to edit out his blacks outs from videos. When he went to edit them out he found he fell onto the floor. It didn't seem that unusual, when he was out it always felt like he was dreaming. Except, all he saw was darkness. Jack was trying to record a video again, but he blacked out. When he came to in this dream state, he seemed more aware of everything, he felt a ground below him, he tried standing up. Standing up seemed so much more difficult now, it took so much more strength than reality. As soon as Jack stood up completely, he awoke from this black out and look up. His girlfriend was standing above him. "You need to get this checked out Sean." She said sternly.

"No I don't, I'm fine, I just need better sleep," Jack replied.

"Mhm." Jack's girlfriend wasn't easily fooled, he had given her that excuse before. He didn't think it was going to work a third time.

Jack continued his video and finished up without blacking out again. He edited everything out of the video before uploading it to post on time. Jack went to go talk to his girlfriend about this. All he really wanted to talk about was how long he was out. Maybe the longer he was out the more time he had to do things in his dream. Why couldn't he stand up this time? Jack found her and asked, she was clearly upset and said she was going to meet up with some friends. Jack found out he had blacked out for 45 minutes. That was way longer than before. What was changing? What was causing this? Jack was so frustrated that he didn't know the reasons. Jack went to his room to lay down, maybe he could fall asleep and simulate a blackout.

After 45 minutes Jack fell asleep in his bed, but no room covered in black. He dreamt of going to America for a convention and meeting a bunch of people. It was a great dream, but not what he was looking for. Jack woke up and was frustrated, he didn't black out only took a nap for an hour. Jack walked to the kitchen to get some food, making a sandwich and having some juice. When he set the food down he was going to sit down, but fell over and blacked out.

Jack work up to blackness, he got up quickly. Jack wanted to learn as much as he could before waking up. When he was up, he looked around him. He didn't see anything, it was all darkness. There wasn't a wall, or a door, or anything. It looked like space without lights, and a ground that he couldn't see.

"Help!" Jack looked in the direction the sound came from. It sounded like him, but he didn't say anything. "Help! Please!" Jack started running towards the voice. Soon a man came into view, he looked exactly like himself. Jack was about 10 feet away. "Help me please." Said the other Jack. Jack 2, was cuffed to the ground. Jack 2 had a collar around his neck, the chain tied to a wall. You couldn't see the wall, but you could see that the chain was connected to it. Jack 2 looked bruised and beat, he had gashes all over his body. He only wore torn pants, you could see each mark, they were new and fresh. "Please help me, he might come back." Jack was scared, whoever he was must have done this. "There is a key on the table over there, grab it and unlock me, you can't let him hit me again." Jack looked in the direction Jack 2 was looking and saw a table.

Jack grabbed the key and walked over to the other Jack. "Who is the man who did this to you? Where are we?" Jack asked as he unlocked him.

"Anti, he is the dark version of you, and we're in your brain." Jack stopped, he was really confused. This dream wasn't a dream, but rather he was inside his own subconscious.

"What version of me are you?" Jack asked before he finished unlocking the other Jack.

"I'm the gay you... a lot of your fans ship Septiplier and well... I'm the Jack that likes him. Anti doesn't like me at all." Gay Jack dropped his head and sighed. Jack started unlocking all of his chains, rushing to free him. When he unlocked the collar he finally relaxed. "Thank you, Jack."

"Where is anti? How do we keep you safe." Jack asked Gay Jack.

"Right here, you idiot. You just freed me." Gay Jack grabbed Jack's throat, lifting him off the ground and joking him. "You are so foolish, I am Anti and now I have free will to roam around and control your body." Jack struggled to free himself from Anti's grasp. Anti took the key from Jack's hand and forced Jack to take his place in the chains. "Now you will feel the pain I felt." Anti walked away and came back with a tray of stuff. He grabbed duct tape and covered Jack's mouth so he couldn't complain.

Next up was the whip, this was going to be fun.


End file.
